


Los inicios

by edelau



Series: El guardián y el guía [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AUTORA: Cattraine, M/M, One Shot, Universo Alterno (UA), hipersentidos, sentinel/guía
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: En un mundo donde los sentinels sirven en el ejército y los guías son puramente tratados como sus esclavos, Steve es un sentinel sin pareja y Danny un guía reticente.





	Los inicios

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kahu a Alaka’i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239900) by [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine). 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la CBS, y la UPN. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [Karen Hikari](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/4791282/Karen-Hikari) y [MeimiCaro](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2309386/MeimiCaro) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

Steve McGarret apretó los dientes y esperó, controlando su impaciencia. Detestaba las ciudades del continente, que implicaban continuos ruidos estridentes y olores fuertes que asaltaban sus sentidos y agravaban su leve y constante dolor de cabeza. Pero debía mantenerse civilizado con el departamento de policía de Newark si quería que éstos le proporcionaran la información de los hermanos Hesse; y se resignó a sufrir, como siempre.

Steve fue descubierto tarde como sentinel, durante una misión con su equipo SEAL. La marina había estado encantada y rápidamente vieron por su confort y formación; así como frustrados, cuando su nuevo y poderoso sentinel simplemente fue incapaz de vincularse con ninguno de los guías de la élite militar que le fueron presentados; y de hecho, más de uno lo sacó tanto de quicio, que simplemente los echó a patadas.

Steve era uno de los sentinels más poderosos que el gremio jamás había visto. Tenía los cinco sentidos, así como en su día el legendario Ellison; vista, olfato, oído, gusto y tacto acentuados, pero con un control errático, que empeoraba con cada día que estuviera desvinculado a un guía que pudiera ayudarle a controlarlos. Y aunque él perseveraba y siempre acababa las misiones, la realidad era que seguía solo desde hacía casi doce años, período sólo posible a su terquedad, pero que no evitaba que su tenue control estuviera naufragando finalmente. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que sus propios y poderosos sentidos lo llevaran a la locura y que perdiera el control o cometiera incluso suicidio para escapar del dolor constante.

Resopló con frustración y se masajeó el rostro, cansado. Lo único que quería era terminar la misión y retirarse a su tranquila casa en Hawái por un merecido descanso. Llevaba persiguiendo a los hermanos Hesse, considerados ambos terroristas, desde hacía dos años. Y cada vez le era más difícil concentrarse en la persecución, sumiéndose en estados catatónicos y padeciendo dolores de cabeza que lo iban debilitando. No debía faltar mucho antes de que su cuerpo dejara de responderle.

Un toque ligero en el codo lo sacó de los sombríos pensamientos, y le dio a su guía temporal, Catherine Rollins, lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Realmente le gustaba Catherine; congeniaban bien como amigos y como amantes ocasionales, pero la vinculación no había sido posible, para decepción de ella. Por lo que en breve tendría que ser reasignada, y un nuevo guía tomaría su lugar, ya que a ella cada vez le resultaba más difícil sacarlo de sus letargos, y Steve cada vez toleraba menos su presencia.

─Comandante, el capitán Franklin nos atenderá ahora.

Él asintió y apartó suavemente la mano de su brazo, disminuyó sus sentidos y se adentró en la oficina, fingiendo no ver el dolor en los ojos castaños. Pronto no sería capaz de tolerar su toque en absoluto, y ninguno podía hacer nada sobre ello.

Danny Williams, detective, empujó a los brazos de dos sonrientes uniformados al delincuente que se resistía y maldecía, y el cual doblaba el tamaño de su envergadura; agarró de su escritorio el informe que había completado con esmero previamente y se dirigió a los ascensores mientras enderezaba su corbata y se alisaba hacia atrás el cabello. Si el capitán Devlen quería el maldito informe _ya_ sobre su mesa, Danny lo entregaría él mismo a su secretaria. Entró en uno de los cubículos y dos miembros equipados del SWAT le hicieron sitio de manera amistosa; el más alto, un afroamericano delgado, le sonrió.

A Tonio Jackson le gustaba Danny Williams, quien portaba la actitud ruda típica de Jersey, era un policía cojonudo y un padre fantástico. Y sentía que la guarra de su exmujer se hubiera vuelto a casar con un contratista rico y se hubiera ido a vivir a Hawái, llevándose con ella a la hija pequeña de Danny, lo que había sido un mazazo para el último. Todo el mundo sabía que el rubio se había quedado sin blanca durante el divorcio y que todavía no podía permitirse el lujo de seguirlos.

─Dicen que al fin atrapaste al violador del parque Branch Brook, Danny.

─Sí, sí, no era demasiado listo. Sólo hizo falta a Sonja en minifalda paseando por el parque, ya de noche, y el muy estúpido cometió el error de asaltarla.

Jackson rió entre dientes. Sonja Bronson, la compañera de Danny, con sólo metro y medio, era la personificación de la furia de El Bronx, con el rostro cándido de uno de los ángeles de Botticelli y una patada circular que podía tumbar a un hombre en cuestión de segundos. El «mini» dúo tenía el mejor récord de arrestos y condenas en homicidios.

─¿Y todavía conserva las pelotas?

─Sí, aunque por poco.

─Ay, casi siento lástima por el tipo. ¿Cómo está Sonja?

─Tan hermosa y cruel como siempre. Cree que su nuevo _novio_ está jugando a dos bandas, así que está a punto de enviarlo a la mierda de una buena patada en el culo.

Esta vez sí, Jackson hizo una mueca de dolor. La pequeña Sonja y sus mortales tacones de aguja eran legendarios en el recinto.

Continuaron hablando los tres, mientras el ascensor subía lentamente la torre hacia los niveles de administración. Después de las guerras urbanas, las comisarías habían sido fortificadas, algo así como las torres medievales, ofreciendo cobijo a los refugiados durante los disturbios civiles e incluso albergando a los funcionarios y sus familias cuando era necesario. La torre del departamento de policía de Newark era una microciudad en sí misma. Tenía un helipuerto en el tejado, vehículos blindados en el aparcamiento, su propio centro médico y varios restaurantes y cafeterías, y un buen número de celdas en los niveles inferiores.

Lo único de lo que la torre de Newark no disponía era de su propio sentinel, algo que Danny agradecía de todo corazón. Como guía no registrado altamente empático, ya era suficientemente duro mantenerse oculto y evitar a los pocos sentinels con quienes entraba en contacto en el trabajo. Afortunadamente tenía un grupo de amigos en el recinto que lo ayudaban y estaban alerta ante la llegada de cualquier sentinel desvinculado que viniera a husmear; todos eran de la opinión de que a los guías debería permitírseles elegir cómo vivir, sin ser los esclavos de cualquier sentinel, ni propiedad del gobierno, arrebatándoles el poder tomar sus propias decisiones. Así que Danny guardaba botes neutralizadores de olores en su escritorio, casillero y coche, y permanecía alerta para mantenerse fuera del radar.

La propaganda del gobierno ofrecía una rollo suavizado sobre lo bien que eran tratados los guías, pero Danny había visto por sí mismo la realidad ─su prima favorita, Jenny, había sido forzada a unirse a un sentinel militar del ejército que la doblaba en edad y cuyo desprecio ocasional y rudo trato para con ella habían dejado una profunda impresión en Danny─. Danny Williams no era ni sería el esclavo de nadie. Había canalizado con éxito su empatía a lo largo de su carrera policial y cargaba en su cinturón el buen haber de 89 condenas de homicidios exitosas y una cadena de elogios para marcar su éxito. Y si ocasionalmente tenía que evitar el encuentro con algún sentinel que merodeara por ahí, valía la pena. Por suerte Nueva Jersey tenía pocos sentinels activos. Y que estos fueran criaturas territoriales, que les gustaba su propio espacio, jugaba en beneficio de Danny.

Se bajó del ascensor en la planta veintisiete y caminó derecho hacia la secretaria de Devlen, Marcy, para entregarle el informe. Después de charlar con ella unos minutos se dirigió de nuevo a los ascensores con la firme intención de irse pronto, regresar a casa y relajarse con unas cuantas cervezas y el juego que había grabado para variar. Estaba agotado tras concluir el caso del parque Branch Brook y tenía la sensación de poder dormir por una semana entera de un tirón. A la vez que entraba en uno de los ascensores vacíos, la puerta del despacho del comisario Franklin fue abierta, y dos personas salieron por ella junto al jefe y se estrecharon la mano en señal de despedida.

El cerebro somnoliento de Danny cambió de repente a un estado de alerta máxima ante la visión del grupo ─llevaban claramente uniformes de batalla de la Marina y el hombre alto tenía el inconfundible identificativo del sol de un sentinel en activo en los picos del cuello de la camisa y en la parte posterior de su chaleco antibalas tachado con un rayo negro, indicando su estado de sentinel sin guía─. Danny se quedó petrificado y se le aceleró el corazón, lo que lo delató. El hombre esbelto de pelo oscuro volvió la cabeza, aspirando profundamente por la nariz, y lo miró de la forma más intensa que lo hubieran mirado nunca. Unos ojos color avellana quedaron fijos sobre otros azules, y por unos instantes simplemente se miraron el uno al otro. Maldiciendo, Danny golpeó violentamente el botón de cierre de las puertas, entretanto, el otro parpadeó y empezó a atravesar la habitación en una línea recta hacia él, con una sonrisa feliz dividiéndole el rostro. Tenía que salir pitando de allí.

En el momento en que las puertas se cerraron, Danny empezó a moverse, incrustando su tarjeta identificativa en una ranura y golpeando una serie de códigos de emergencia en el panel de control del ascensor. De inmediato resonó una alarma por toda la comisaría y la planta veintisiete fue sellada en respuesta al código de alerta de antiterrorismo que había marcado. Su ascensor era ahora el único en movimiento en todo el edificio y apretó el botón del garaje a velocidad pasmosa. Tenía que darse el piro de Newark _ipso facto_ pues ahora tenía a un sentinel en activo y sin guía tras su rastro.

Al salir del ascensor se encontró con un equipo del SWAT que venían en respuesta a la alarma, y chocó de manera esporádica con el último del grupo, cogiéndole el pequeño paquete de bengalas explosivas que llevaba en la parte posterior del cinturón del uniforme; podían llegar a serle útiles para desorientar al sentinel. Danny estaba frenético, mientras ponía en marcha uno de los coches patrulla y salía del garaje, ignorando el caos causado por la activación de la alarma. De igual modo, él no iba a poder volver.

Ahora era un fugitivo.

Steve estrechó rápidamente la mano del comisario y dio un paso atrás, aguantando la arcada mientras luchaba por disminuir al mínimo su sentido del olfato. El hombre había comido un bocadillo de albóndigas con extra de ajo y queso, y la menta que había ingerido después no estaba ayudando en nada a sus sensibles fosas nasales a cortar el hedor rancio de su aliento. Catherine, con maña, metió baza y le dio las gracias al hombre con sinceridad, distrayéndolo, y, por milésima vez, Steve se exasperó por no haber podido unirse a ella.

La única clase de vínculo que Steve aceptaría sería uno natural con un guía predispuesto, y así se lo había dejado muy claro a sus superiores, que cualquier intento de forzar a un guía a unirse con él sería inadmisible. McGarrett era muy consciente de la miserable existencia a la que eran sometidos muchos guías a quienes se les forzaba a abandonar a sus familias y carreras de elección, para servir a un sentinel en lo que equivaldría a una servidumbre glorificada.

Y aunque era posible forzar el vínculo con el uso de drogas, y Catherine había llegado a ofrecérselo de manera indecisa en una ocasión, él lo había rechazado rotundamente dado que la sola idea lo repugnaba. Y ella le había argüido que no sería forzado, si ella estaba dispuesta, pero él se había vuelto a negar, con calma, pero con firmeza, que así no era como él quería hacerlo... ni siquiera con ella. Empero esa honesta respuesta sólo sirvió para aumentar la tensión entre ellos.

Retrocedió un paso más y tomó una bocanada de aire de manera cautelosa, y de repente el dolor de cabeza se le desvaneció a la vez que un aroma fresco a cítricos con cálidos matices salados de almizcle limpio masculino alcanzaba su nariz. Fue como un golpe de oxígeno puro, y Steve aspiró ávidamente, girando la cabeza por instinto para localizar la fuente de tal nirvana sensorial. Al otro lado de la concurrida habitación, un hombre rubio, no muy alto, pero atractivo, se quedó petrificado en el interior del ascensor, fijando sus ojos en los suyos. Una mirada azul como el cerúleo del cielo de Hawái, claros y honestos, como una perfecta ola cristalina.

«¡Guía! ¡Mío! ¡Mi guía!»

La ola de alegría que lo sobrecogió lo golpeó tan fuertemente que se mareó por un instante. Y empezó a atravesar la habitación con la primordial necesidad de alcanzar a su guía, sostenerlo, olerlo y saborearlo. Si bien para su más absoluta consternación, su guía le lanzó una mirada aterrorizada y empezó a acribillar a golpes el panel de control del ascensor, cerrando la puerta, y dejándolo a él fuera. Steve acabó de cruzar la sala en cuestión de segundos, y aporreó las puertas, soltando un gruñido, e intentó abrirlas de forma manual.

De repente se tambaleó hacia atrás, cubriéndose con las manos los oídos cuando una alarma empezó a resonar a través de las paredes, y a pesar del odioso y estridente ruido, pudo captar el inconfundible sonido de los cerrojos automáticos de las puertas de las escaleras sellándose. Y sintió, una oleada de admiración a pesar del dolor; su guía era un cabronazo muy inteligente, y acababa de cerrar todo el piso inferior, dejándolo atrapado a él y al resto en los próximos minutos.

Pero no importaba, Steve ahora conocía su olor, ese glorioso y limpio aroma, y había visto la placa y el arma enfundada que llevaba en el cinturón. Su guía era un policía.

Steve echó hacia atrás la cabeza, enfocándose en el persistente e hipnótico olor de su guía, memorizándolo, imprimándolo. Sus instintos más básicos estaban en aumento; ahora estaba a la caza, y nada ni nadie podría detenerlo. Cerró los ojos con gozo ante la fresca fragancia, el constante dolor de cabeza se había ido, libre por primera vez en años. Iba a ser genial cuando por fin tuviera a su guía entre sus brazos... No obstante, una pequeña mano intrusiva sobre su brazo lo sacó de sus felices pensamientos, la cual apartó de un manotazo. Soltó un rugido y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de Catherine.

─Mi guía. ¡Mío! ─masculló, refrenando el impulso de chascarle los dientes y gruñirle. E incapaz de verbalizar nada más, pegó con fuerza otro porrazo contra las puertas cerradas del ascensor y vio cómo el rostro de ella decaía. Tras unos segundos, ella parpadeó con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa trémula.

─Bueno, comandante, será mejor que descubramos quién era, ¿no le parece? ─Y rápidamente se volvió hacia el resto de los ocupantes de la sala, dio una fuerte palmada y habló en voz alta. A su vez, la alarma fue por fin detenida y dejó a Steve con los oídos zumbándole.

─¡Está bien, señores! ¡El hombre rubio que acaba de entrar en el ascensor! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡Quiero un nombre! ─Abrió la billetera que llevaba, revelando su rango de guía de la marina─. Esto es un asunto de sentinels. Que alguien revele su nombre.

El agudo oído de Steve pudo detectar la aceleración de varios corazones en la sala, dos SWAT y la secretaria castaña sentada cerca de ellos. Se dirigió hacia la última, reconociéndola como el objetivo más débil, y se reclinó sobre su escritorio, con la mirada fija en la de ella y con el rostro completamente serio en comparación al rostro pálido y asustado de ella.

─Sé que tú lo conoces. ¿Quién es? Lo juro, no voy a hacerle daño. Él es mi guía...

─E-el detective Danny Williams. Trabaja en homicidios y crímenes violentos, en la séptima planta.

─Gracias ─respondió de manera cordial. Y ahora ya tenía el nombre de su guía; Danny. Su nombre era Danny... Steve saboreó el sonido de éste. Su guía era un detective, y uno muy listo. Mientras se alejaba del escritorio, oyó el final de una conversación murmurada entre los dos SWAT.

─Pobre cabrón infeliz... casado y con una niña pequeña...

Steve cerró los ojos y le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Por qué nada podía ser sencillo en su vida?

_El único día fácil fue ayer._

Danny azotó la puerta del coche mientras lo ponía en marcha, pisó el acelerador y encendió las luces y la sirena, y condujo velozmente hacia el apartamento de Matt. Agradeció al dios que fuera que había hecho que olvidara actualizar la nueva dirección en la base de datos tras el divorcio; cosa que le proporcionaría unos minutos de más para recuperar el aliento y decidir exactamente cuál iba a ser su siguiente paso. No tenía la menor duda que pronto tendría al sentinel tras él, con plenos recursos de la marina para respaldarlo. Correr era inútil, pero Danny no era sino terco.

Abandonó el coche a seis cuadras de donde vivía Matty e hizo el resto del recorrido a pie, cogiendo todos los atajos y callejones que conocía. Para el momento en el que subía corriendo las escaleras hacia el apartamento, cojeaba y estaba sin aliento, pero ya tenía un plan cociéndose. Sólo tenía que evitar al sentinel el tiempo suficiente para que los frágiles hilos que representaban el inicio de la unión se desvanecieran..., el otro hombre había podido olerlo levemente, pero no había podido tocarlo ni iniciar un proceso de unión más formal. Si Danny pudiera darle esquinazo el tiempo suficiente, su nexo acabaría desvaneciéndose. Sabía que sería devastador para el sentinel, y realmente lo sentía por el otro, pero él tenía que pensar en Grace. Ante todo era un padre, no un maldito guía del gremio.

Abrió la puerta y corrió a su habitación. Abrió bruscamente la puerta de su armario y apartó de en medio varias cajas, buscando la bolsa pequeña de lona que había escondido ahí. En su corazón Danny siempre había sabido que un día tendría que huir, y se había preparado lo mejor posible para tal eventualidad. Su mayor problema era que no tenía ni idea de cómo contactar con la red oculta de guías no registrados, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la organización diera con él con los vastos recursos de los que disponía.

Tiró de la bolsa y comprobó su contenido; un carné y un pasaporte falsos, un par de teléfonos desechables, una pequeña cantidad de dinero en efectivo que había guardado cuidadosamente ─uno de los sitios por donde tendría que pasar era un cajero automático, para sacar los pocos fondos que le quedaban, antes de que le cerraran la cuenta─, varios espráis neutralizadores de olor y una pistola eléctrica no registrada. Añadió a la bolsa un par de prendas casuales y una sudadera con capucha, y se cambió de ropa y vistió con unos tejanos y una camiseta, unas deportivas y una gorra de béisbol para tapar su cabello claro. La corporación iba a estar buscando a un hombre bien vestido; un estilo diferente quizá le diera los segundos necesarios en caso de un barrido visual. La última cosa que añadió a la bolsa fue una tableta donde guardaba todas las fotografías que tenía de Grace, y luego se detuvo brevemente junto al pequeño escritorio, y escribió el comando para borrar la unidad de su portátil.

Seguidamente dejó una nota codificada para Matt en la mesa de la cocina. Matty sabía que su hermano era un guía no registrado, y actuaría en consecuencia. Cooperaría plenamente con las autoridades y podría sostener impunemente que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba su hermano mayor. Danny se dirigió hacia la puerta. Lo más probable es que nunca volviera a ver a su familia; las autoridades no eran precisamente gratas con los guías fugitivos.

Steve daba vueltas inquieto junto a la mesa de Williams en la planta abierta del séptimo piso, mientras Catherine coaccionaba despiadadamente al renuente superior del guía para que les diera la información personal, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas hostiles y murmullos provenientes de los policías en la sala. Deslizó una mano levemente a lo largo del respaldo de la silla de escritorio, respirando el tenue, pero aún presente olor del rubio, y observó con avidez los objetos sobre la mesa; una fotografía mostrando a un Danny sonriente sosteniendo un bebé con un leve ceño fruncido, un dibujo enmarcado hecho con ceras de lo que parecía ser una sirena y una ola azul con una dedicatoria garabateada diciendo “Te quiero Danno”; un coche de policía hecho con arcilla y pintado con colores brillantes; otra fotografía más reciente de Danny sonriendo con alegría y abrazando a un niña pequeña que sonreía. Tocó la última fotografía con nostalgia. Quizá algún día Danny llegara a sonreírle así a él.

─¡Malditos cabrones, ¿por qué no podéis dejarlo en paz?! ¡Es uno de los mejores detectives de homicidios con quien he tenido el privilegio de trabajar, y un padre amoroso! ¡¿Qué derecho tenéis de entrar así, sin más, y alejarlo de todo lo suyo?! ¡¿Qué os da el derecho?! ¡Él no pidió ser un guía!

Steve parpadeó y se volvió hacia la pequeña fiera que estaba taladrándolo con unos ojos azul pálido llenos de ira, y con las manos en las caderas. Era una mujer hermosa, con pecas y brillantes rizos cobrizos atrapados en una práctica coleta, vestía tejanos, una camiseta y botas moteras. Tenía colgada una placa de detective junto a la pistola en el cinturón, y, sin lugar a dudas, según la breve hoja de personal que había podido ver afanoso en el ordenador de arriba, se trataba de la compañera desde hacía dos años de Danny.

─Yo tampoco pedí ser un sentinel ─replicó a su vez Steve─. Y no voy a hacerle nada que él no quiera.

Y era cierto. Él mismo había tratado de negar e ignorar los síntomas latentes de su mejorada manifestación sensorial por meses, antes de acabar entrando en un estado catatónico durante un momento de estrés en una misión en Corea del Sur. Después de eso, le llevó meses aceptar y comenzar a usar sus sentidos tal como estaban destinados a ser usados. Había esperado, algo atormentado, encontrar un guía con el que emparejarse en todos los sentidos; una relación auténtica como la del mismísimo Ellison, en el tiempo en que sentinels y guías eran casos raros y casi desconocidos. Pero ese no fue el caso y se vio forzado a conformarse con una serie de guías temporales.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y resopló con incredulidad.

─Sí, claro. Danny es una persona de mente abierta, pero a él no le gustan los hombres. ¿Estás diciendo que no vas a saltarle encima a la primera oportunidad que tengas? ─cuestionó, señalando la fotografía que Steve tenía entre las manos en ese momento. En ella Danny le sonreía, atractivo e irresistible, con los ojos brillándole de felicidad. Steve quería probar esa sonrisa.

El moreno bajó la mirada ante la mueca de desdén y no respondió. La verdad era que no sabía si podría controlarse, las ganas de marcarlo y unirse a su guía aumentaban con cada momento que pasaba. Era algo primario que le venía de muy dentro. Y no sabía si podría controlarlo o siquiera resistirse, y eso si es que quería.

─Eso pensaba ─gruñó, escupió a sus pies y se dio media vuelta. Y a sus espaldas, Steve deslizó la pequeña fotografía, con marco incluido, en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco.

Danny guardó el dinero en efectivo que acababa de sacar del cajero y emprendió el camino en dirección al aeropuerto. Tuvo la precaución de ocultar bajo el asiento del taxi su teléfono del trabajo antes de bajar de él. No tenía la menor duda de que al final conseguirían encontrarlo y capturarlo, pero estaba decidido a encontrarse con una persona en concreto antes de que lo atraparan, y nada en la tierra, ni siquiera un sentinel ansioso de unirse a él lo detendría, así usara todos los trucos que conocía para permanecer libre el mayor tiempo posible.

En dirección al aeropuerto se encontró meditando sobre el sentinel. Recordó la mirada de alegría en el rostro del hombre cuando vio a Danny y la intensidad de la mirada que habían compartido. El hombre le había parecido familiar, y Danny deseó haber tenido más tiempo para poder averiguar algo sobre él, porque no parecía la clase de persona que se daba por vencido fácilmente. Tal vez llamara a su amigo Toast antes de embarcar para ver si podía averiguar cualquier cosa.

Matthew Williams permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho de una forma defensiva, y fulminaba con la mirada al sentinel y la guía que habían mostrado su placa e invadido su casa. Esa tarde había regresado de trabajar pronto y encontrado la nota de Danny, que tiró rápidamente a la basura. Estaba preocupado y temía por su hermano, y no le gustaba la idea de tener que explicarle a sus padres y hermanas el porqué de la desaparición de éste. Y esperaba que quienquiera de la comisaría que hubiera delatado y dispuesto la nueva dirección de su hermano ardiera en el infierno.

Aun así, también sentía curiosidad. Como a la mayoría de gente, el concepto de sentinels y guías le fascinaba. Observó a la mujer encender rápidamente el portátil de Danny sobre su escritorio y empezar a buscar en él, mientras el sentinel caminaba hasta quedar de pie en medio del cuarto de Danny, cerraba los ojos y simplemente respiraba profundamente. Matt se mordió el labio para evitar hacer preguntas. No sabía lo que podrían averiguar de él si es que abría la boca, así que mejor era permanecer con la boca cerrada, aunque siendo un Williams, charlatanes por naturaleza, eso fuera una ardua hazaña.

Cautivado, a pesar de todo, vio cómo el alto sentinel de mirada triste cogía la camisa de algodón que Danny se había sacado y la acercó a su rostro, respiró profundamente, y una mirada de pura felicidad surcó momentáneamente sus cautas facciones. Después de unos minutos, el sentinel dobló con mimo la camisa y la volvió a dejar sobre la cama, y cogió esta vez la corbata azul de seda, también de su hermano, deslizándola entre sus dedos antes de doblarla y guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos. El sentinel se paseó por la habitación, viendo cuidadosamente todo lo que encontraba, desde ropa hasta fotos. Sostuvo cada objeto con un respeto que rayaba en reverente. Casi era demasiado íntimo de ver.

Finalmente, la mujer soltó un suspiro exasperado, alzó la cabeza y se dirigió a su silencioso compañero.

─Aquí no hay nada. Ha limpiado el disco duro antes de irse. Pero podemos llevarlo al laboratorio...

─No hará falta. Sé dónde ha ido ─enunció con voz suave mientras movía entre sus manos un pequeño conejo de peluche, y lo hacía con tanta ternura como si éste estuviera vivo, girándolo con cuidado entre sus grandes manos, aparentemente absorto en la dulzura del pelaje sintético. Matt lo reconoció como uno de los peluches favoritos de Grace que había dejado para que su Danno no estuviera solo, y Danny lo conservaba en su mesita de noche, junto a una fotografía de ella. La mujer, en cambio, parecía sorprendida.

─¿Dónde...? ¿Cómo?

El sentinel alzó los ojos y los cruzó con los de ella. Una pequeña sonrisa y algo parecido a orgullo pudieron verse reflejados en su rostro.

─Danny es inteligente. Sabe que no podrá huir para siempre, que tarde o temprano lo encontrarán. El teléfono en el taxi fue sólo para ganar tiempo. No le queda nada que perder ahora, excepto a Grace. Ha ido con ella.

A Matt se le cayó la barbilla. ¿Qué cojones? ¡¿El sentinel había deducido las acciones de su hermano sólo oliendo y tocando sus cosas?!

─¿Cómo lo has sabido? ─espetó, luego se tapó la boca horrorizado por su gran bocota. Danny nunca iba a perdonarlo.

La mujer arqueó una ceja y lo miró con satisfacción.

─Bueno, ahora lo sabemos con certeza.

Al irse, el sentinel se detuvo en la puerta.

─Danny no será lastimado, lo prometo ─aseguró con seriedad.

Matt no dijo nada, y simplemente los vio irse, aturdido, antes de coger su teléfono a regañadientes para llamar a sus padres y hermanas.

Un grupo discreto de cuatro personas vistiendo el uniforme lo cercaron nada más bajarse del avión en Honolulu. Él arrojó su bolsa en la cara del hombre que tenía más cerca, le dio un fuerte codazo en el abdomen a otro y echó a correr hacia la salida. El corazón le iba a mil. «No, no, no. No ahora que estaba tan cerca de ella». Esto le pasaba por estar distraído, pensando en el alto sentinel; de quien parecía no poder dejar de evocar.

La rodilla mala, agarrotada y algo adormecida por el largo trayecto que acababa de realizar, le falló en ese momento, ralentizándolo lo suficiente para que el más rápido de los cuatro lo placara con un salto. El hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás, con una sacudida violenta cuando Danny lo atacó en el costado con la pistola eléctrica, aunque ello no le proporcionara el tiempo suficiente para ponerse de nuevo en pie, cuando otras dos personas aparecieron de la nada y lo redujeron el tiempo suficiente para que una esmirriada mujer asiática que vestía una bata blanca se agachara a su lado y le pinchara en el brazo de forma experta un sedante.

─Relájese, guía. Todo va a ir bien ─indicó con un tono tranquilizador evidentemente falso─. Tu sentinel estará aquí pronto.

¿Y se suponía que eso iba a tranquilizarlo?

─¡Que te jodan, puta, y la polla que te montas! ─rugió, consiguiendo soltarse de un brazo el tiempo suficiente para golpearla en esa tranquila y perfecta cara suya, antes de que el sedante lo sumiera en una completa oscuridad.

Un joven teniente se reunió con Steve y Catherine en la base aérea. «Cada día eran más jóvenes», pensó. Y de forma distraída le devolvió el saludo al otro.

─¡Tenemos a su guía, señor! Está a buen resguardo en el Centro de Unión en Kakui.

Se podía entrever cierta emoción en la voz del hombre. Steve agudizó la vista y observó el ligero hematoma que tenía en la mandíbula. Olfateó y frunció el ceño al captar en el otro el débil rastro del olor de Danny unido a sudor y algo de miedo.

─¿Hubo algún inconveniente, teniente? ─inquirió, con la mirada fría fija en el rostro ajeno. El aludido se sonrojó en respuesta y apartó la mirada sobre el hombro izquierdo de Steve.

─Mmm... se nos resistió, señor. Consiguió tumbar a Taylor y a Johnson... y le dio un puñetazo a la doctora Wong después de que ésta lo sedara.

Steve reprimió una sonrisa complacida. Su pequeño Jersey había conseguido tumbar a dos profesionales entrenados y le había dado un puñetazo a la médico arrogante que todo sentinel y guía en Pearl aborrecía; lo que lo enorgullecía. Asintió con la cabeza.

─Adelante, teniente. Supongo que usted es mi escolta.

─¡Sí, señor! ¡Por aquí, señor!

Steve y Catherine lo siguieron hasta el discreto sedán marcado con la insignia naval de los sentinels, y se metieron en la parte trasera. Iban a ser llevados a un helipuerto seguro y de allí volarían hasta el aislado centro en Kauai. Steve se echó hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y entrelazó las manos, temblando. Ya faltaba poco. Ya faltaba muy poco para por fin reunirse con su guía. Y entonces podría tocarlo y probarlo todo lo que deseara. Podría marcarlo, y hacerlo suyo, y quererlo, y mantenerlo cerca, junto a él, y ya nunca más volvería a sentirse solo, ni a sentir ningún dolor.

─Supongo que ha llegado el momento de despedirse. ─La suave voz de Catherine lo sacó de su ensimismamiento; casi se había olvidado de su presencia. La miró, y se sorprendió de la amargura reflejada en sus ojos. Y se dio cuenta, entonces, que había habido una mayor esperanza en su relación por parte de ella, y se maldijo por no darse cuenta antes.

─Sabías que esto pasaría, tarde o temprano, al no crearse ningún vínculo entre nosotros ─indicó lo más delicadamente que pudo, tratando de consolarla aunque de forma algo torpe.

A ella se le contorsionó el hermoso rostro, y se volvió a mirar, sin ver, a través de la ventana, mientras parpadeaba tratando de retener las lágrimas. La voz le tembló por el enfado cuando volvió a hablar.

─He sido tu guía y tu amante por casi ocho meses, Steve. Hemos sido un buen equipo. Pero un solo vistazo a un tipo que de sólo verte _huye_ , y de repente lo que hay entre nosotros significa menos que nada. ¡Disculpa si estoy teniendo problemas por ser desechada como un pañuelo usado! ¿Cómo puede serte tan fácil? ─Se secó las lágrimas con enojo y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo.

Steve la contempló, perplejo ante su enfado. Ella había sido entrenada para esto, tenía que saberlo.

─Él es mi guía, Catherine ─aseveró con sencillez. Para él eso era lo más importante.

Ella lo observó un rato, buscando en su rostro un atisbo de algo que simplemente no podía darle, y finalmente se resignó, se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta.

Hicieron el resto del trayecto a Kauai en silencio. No quedaba nada más que decirse.

Danny bostezó al recuperar la conciencia. Se hallaba en la tranquila, lujosa e inédita habitación. Parpadeó, desconcertado por un momento, mirando alrededor; trató de incorporarse y descubrió las acolchadas retenciones que lo tenían atado de las muñecas y los tobillos a las barandillas. De manera instintiva, se batió contra ellas, retorciéndose y jadeando, tratando de libertarse. Pero éstas aguantaron y al final desistió, respirando con dificultad, con miedo, y miró alrededor tratando de encontrar la manera de escapar.

La cama en la que estaba era enorme y más cómoda que nada en lo que hubiera dormido nunca. La habitación estaba pintada de un azul suave y relajante, y la alfombra parecía lo suficientemente gruesa como para hundirse en ella. Todos los lujosos muebles tenían bordes romos. Una de las paredes era trasparente, con una hermosa vista de la exuberante selva tropical del valle, un arcoíris dibujado sobre ésta, como en una postal turística.

También se dio cuenta de que vestía sólo un par de caros pantalones de pijama del más puro y suave algodón. Y que estaba dispuesto como una chica de revista _bondage_ , como un mero plato para el festín de un sentinel. Indignado y furioso, además de asustado, abrió la boca y empezó a gritar.

─¡Soltadme, malditos cobardes, hijos de puta! ¡No soy ningún trozo de carne que podáis dar como comida a vuestro maldito sentinel! ¡Abrid la puta puerta y soltadme! ¡No tenéis ningún derecho de retenerme aquí! ¡No soy ningún jodido criminal ni ningún esclavo!

Siguió gritando largo y fuertemente, resuelto a ser tan desagradable como pudiera, y esperando irritar el mayor número de sensibles oídos sentinels como le fuera posible. Gritaba debido al miedo y para poder dar rienda suelta al enfado en una situación de la que no tenía control alguno. Y porque era un Williams, y ser ruidoso y locuaz era algo natural en él.

Finalmente se oyó un fuerte clic y pudo oír una familiar e irritante voz femenina desde un intercomunicador situado junto al marco de la puerta. Y no tenía la menor duda de estar bajo vigilancia mediante cámaras de circuito cerrado también.

─Será mejor que se calme, detective. No vamos a hacerle daño. Su sentinel llegará pronto y su unión podrá dar comienzo. Debería sentirse honrado de poder unirse a alguien como el teniente comandante, jefe del grupo siete de los SEAL. Cabe decir que estos hacen muchísimo bien en el mundo.

Danny gruñó hacia el techo y luego sonrió, enseñando los dientes, esperando que ella pudiera verlo.

─¿Cómo está su nariz, doctora?

El intercomunicador fue apagado con un perceptible resoplido.

Steve dejó a Catherine en la entrada del edificio del personal e invitados, sabiendo que quizá no volviera a verla nunca. Era una guía excepcional y sería reasignada de inmediato. Ella se alejó, con la cabeza bien alta y sin mirar atrás, y la vio con nostalgia, deseando poder haber continuado siendo amigos.

La doctora Wong se reunió con él en el vestíbulo del centro, y él apenas pudo contener la sonrisa al verla con la nariz vendada y el contorno de los ojos amoratados. Danny le había dado un buen golpe. Normalmente, Steve nunca perdonaría que nadie golpeara a una mujer, pero si alguien se lo merecía, ésa era Wong. Trataba a sus pacientes con apenas una velada indiferencia y un desprecio bastante irritante. Consideraba a los sentinels y guías bajo su cuidado como simples cobayas de laboratorio para estudios a largo plazo.

Fue escoltado hasta una sala de observación y cuando encendieron uno de los monitores, Steve se estremeció al ver a Danny atado en la gran cama vistiendo uno de los trajes típicos de unión, y devoró con gran avidez el hermoso cuerpo exhibido. Tenía los hombros anchos y fuertes, un torso bien definido y cubierto de un rastro de rubio vello que se estrechaba hasta la delgada cintura, caderas bien definidas y unos buenos muslos y extremidades. Steve se lamió los labios resecos y cerró los ojos para no centrarse en el generoso bulto entre las piernas del otro. Anhelaba tocarlo y probarlo...

Wong presionó un botón y Steve se alteró, algo, ante la invectiva que pudo oírse a través de los altavoces. Si aún le quedaba alguna duda de que Daniel Williams no quería estar allí, ésta fue extinta bien pronto presumiendo las maldiciones que el rubio detective estaba gritándoles, lo que pensaba de los sentinels y del centro, y lo que les haría si no estuviera atado e indefenso.

Pero la cosa empeoró cuando Danny dejó de gritar y empezó a rogar y suplicar que lo soltaran y que le dejaran ver a su hija. A Steve le ardieron los ojos con las lágrimas contenidas. ¿Qué demonios creía que estaba haciendo? Siempre se había jurado que nunca forzaría un vínculo con un guía que no estuviera dispuesto. ¿Tan descontrolado estaba que había perdido toda ecuanimidad y se había convertido en un violador? ¿Qué clase de relación podía esperar si forzaba a su guía?

─Como podrá ver, teniente comandante, su guía está ileso y con presumibles ganas de seguir hablando. Puede comenzar la vinculación cuando lo desee ─dijo con voz tajante la doctora mientras silenciaba despectivamente el monitor─. Su vínculo es el único en proceso en estos momentos en estas instalaciones, y la mayoría del personal se ha ido para el fin de semana. Me aseguraré de que todo el ala se encuentre despejada y que no se les moleste. Si necesitara algo, por favor, pídaselo al ayudante de noche. Si me disculpa, me ausentaré para el resto de la semana.

─Gracias, doctora ─dijo cortésmente.

Y la ignoró mientras se iba, aún con los ojos fijos en el rubio hombre que seguía luchando en la pantalla. Sabía lo que debía hacer, aunque ello significara su propia muerte. Así que le era conveniente, pensó con aire ausente, que la doctora Wong se hubiera ido. Y sin otras uniones en proceso sólo debía encargarse del asistente y de la seguridad. Un pedacito de pastel para un sentinel SEAL entrenado.

No obstante, tenía algunas cosas que preparar antes para que todo saliera bien, y eso le llevaría su tiempo. Cerró los ojos, que aún le ardían, juntó ambas manos, temblando, y respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. Luego apagó la cámara de la habitación de Danny, volvió a tomar otra temblorosa bocanada de aire, buscando dentro de sí mismo los restos de su famoso control de hierro, y abandonó la habitación. Sus sentidos estaban empezando a dispararse sin control, y pudo sentir fácilmente desde allí el suave almizcle masculino de Danny. Era un martirio. Se detuvo y se golpeó deliberadamente la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta. El dolor le sirvió como distracción, y continuó su camino, ignorando el hilo de sangre escurriéndole por la sien.

La farmacia debía estar al final del pasillo en esa misma planta.

Danny dejó de resistirse a las ataduras, deteniéndose y mirando de forma ausente las vistas, como el sol se escondía tras las verdes montañas en una de las espectaculares puestas de sol de las que la isla era tan famosa. Consideró, quizá, que debiera conservar la energía. No tenía ninguna intención de dar su culo sin luchar.

Le había dado muchas vueltas, tratando de encontrar la manera de poder escapar de su predicamento, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Aunque pudiera ganarle al sentinel y escapar, el gremio no descansaría hasta encontrarlo. Quien sabe, si cediera... el sentinel le permitiría ver a Grace de vez en cuando. Pero lo sobrevino un estremecimiento ante la sola idea de entregar su cuerpo a otro hombre. Y no es que fuera homofóbico, ni mucho menos, pero la noción de tener sexo con un hombre no era algo que se hubiera planteado antes y ser jodido por el culo no lo cautivaba precisamente. A Danny no le iba el dolor; de ninguna clase. Siempre se había contentado y había disfrutado estando con mujeres, o al menos lo había hecho hasta que, tras haber centrifugado al máximo sus emociones, Rachel le limpió a fondo los bolsillos.

Interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta fue abierta lentamente, revelando una familiar y alta figura. Danny se tensó, tragó saliva y cerró la boca con fuerza, decidido a no suplicar ni dirigirle la palabra al sentinel, o de mostrar lo asustado que estaba. Para su sorpresa, el hombre llevaba la ropa y la mochila de Danny que dejó al final de la cama, y rápidamente empezó a desatarlo. No se veía bien, le temblaban las manos y tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre.

El sentinel empezó a hablar en voz baja, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Danny captó el olor a mentol cuando el hombre se inclinó para soltarle las muñecas, y pudo ver una pequeña cantidad de Vicks bajo cada agujero de la nariz, supuso, en un intento de bloquear su olor. Y con qué cuidado iba de no rozarle la piel.

─Vístete. Hay un sedan azul con las llaves puestas en el estacionamiento. Abandónalo, gira a la derecha y coge la carretera hacia el aeropuerto de Princeville. Allá te estará esperando un helicóptero del gremio para llevarte a Oahu. Enseña la placa de guía que hay en tu cartera, para identificarte. Busca el número de Kelly en tu teléfono; él se reunirá contigo y te llevará a una casa segura. Podrás volver a casa, libre, en unos días. Te he registrado en el gremio como mi guía. Al estar unido a un sentinel militar ya no te molestarán más. Si te interesara permanecer en Oahu para estar cerca de tu hija, pídele a Kelly que te presente al detective Jack McGarrett, quien podrá conseguir que te contraten en el departamento de policía. Di que Steve te envía.

Danny se sentó y se frotó las muñecas doloridas. Luego entrecerró los ojos y miró con sospecha al otro hombre que diez minutos antes había creído que sería su peor enemigo.

─¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Bajó de la cama y alcanzó sus calzoncillos y los tejanos. El sentinel cerró los ojos rápidamente y se dio la vuelta para evitar verlo mientras se vestía, y Danny alcanzó a ver la mueca que se dibujó en su cara mientras se volteaba.

─Yo tampoco pedí ser un sentinel igual que tú no pediste ser un guía ─replicó escuetamente, todavía dándole la espalda a Danny, con los anchos hombros caídos. Se pasó una mano temblorosa por el oscuro pelo, asimilando una postura de derrota.

Danny frunció el ceño; el tipo realmente parecía enfermo. Se balanceaba sobre sus pies y podía sentir el calor febril desprendiéndose de su cuerpo desde donde estaba. Luchó contra la tentación de extender la mano y ayudar al hombre a sentarse. ¿Tan insoportable y debilitante era la fiebre del celo? Seguro que se recuperaba rápidamente una vez que Danny estuviera fuera del alcance de sus sentidos y podría unirse fácilmente a otra persona. El tipo era de buen ver. Danny era el primero en admitir que no sabía mucho sobre las uniones a parte de lo que había leído en la prensa amarilla. El gremio mantenía los detalles bastante en la sombra y Danny nunca se había mostrado particularmente entusiasta en buscar más detalles. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, por decirlo de algún modo.

─¿Quién es Steve? ─interpeló Danny en su lugar, poniéndose la camisa y alcanzando sus zapatillas de deporte.

─Yo. Yo soy Steve. Teniente comandante Steve McGarrett. Jack McGarrett es mi padre. A él no le gusta mucho el gremio y estará encantado de ayudarte.

Steve se restregó los ojos, deseando desesperadamente que Danny se callara, se diera prisa y se fuera, para poder acabar con todo de una buena vez y tener al fin un poco de paz. Se alejó a trompicones hacia la pared, donde apoyó su dolorida y ardiente frente, buscando alivio en el frío del yeso, obligándose a respirar profundamente y con calma. Deslizó una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, para reafirmarse de la presencia del sedante líquido que había robado de la farmacia. Después de tantos meses sería por fin libre de cualquier dolor terrenal. Algo que llevaba esperando con ganas, la verdad.

En lugar de irse como se suponía que debía, Williams permaneció en la habitación. Steve pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, cálido como la luz del sol filtrándose en su espalda, mientras se acercaba a él nerviosamente. Steve se mordió el labio con fuerza suficiente para hacerse sangre.

─¿Oye, estás bien? Te ves muy mal... ─Su voz sonó ronca e incierta, pero seguía siendo un canto dulce de sirena a los oídos de Steve. Bueno, era hora de sacar la artillería pesada y alejar a Danny de él, antes de que perdiera el control. Los tranquilizantes que había tomado antes para adormecerlo, estaban desvaneciéndose rápidamente. Soltando un gruñido bajo, le dio un puñetazo a la pared haciéndola crujir fuertemente, y se dio la vuelta para rugirle en la cara al otro.

─¡Lárgate _ahora_ mismo, antes de que pierda todo el control y te folle hasta dejarte ciego!

Williams se quedó clavado en su sitio, abriendo enormemente sus ojos azules. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo momento antes de que agarrara sus cosas y obedeciera, saliendo corriendo por la puerta.

Steve se apoyó en la pared soltando un sollozo ahogado, se dejó caer lentamente hasta el suelo, se abrazó las rodillas y dejó al fin fluir libremente las lágrimas mientras escuchaba el sonido de los pasos de su guía desvaneciéndose. Temblando, extrajo el sedante de su bolsillo y comenzó a arremangarse la camisa para poder llegar a una buena vena. Tenía suficiente en la ampolla para eutanizar a una manada de elefantes, y más aún un sentinel agotado.

Danny bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la primera planta, totalmente dispuesto a largarse de ahí, pero recordar el devastado rostro de Steve, lo hizo desacelerarse. Confundido, volteó a ver por encima de su hombro varias veces, la reticencia de dejar al otro hombre creciendo con cada paso que daba. Los pasos de varias personas en el pasillo lo alertaron y rápidamente se escondió en una oficina, desde donde observó por el resquicio de la puerta a dos hombres acercarse, lo más probable en dirección a las máquinas expendedoras situadas en la sala al final del pasillo.

Uno llevaba un uniforme azul de vigilante y el otro un pijama sanitario y una bata blanca, y hablaban y se reían.

─Tío, ¿de verdad ese rubio pequeñajo golpeó a Wong? ¡Habría pagado un montón de dinero por verlo!

─Sí, como todo un luchador. Será el guía ideal para el comandante McGarrett. Es una lástima su renuencia; la unión es mucho mejor si los guías están dispuestos.

─Pero hombre, no se le puede culpar por ello. ¿Ser forzado a estar unido a otro hombre de por vida...? Yo no lo querría ni siquiera con una tía buena.

─No es como si los sentinels tuvieran elección. Están programados para unirse o volverse locos, y McGarrett ya ha estado sin un guía demasiados años. Una lástima, la verdad, porque es muy buen comandante. La verdad, es un puto milagro que todavía esté en su sano juicio y pueda seguir moviéndose. Si no completa el vínculo ahora, morirá. Ya tiene _la fiebre_ y ésta le freirá el cerebro si no lo hace. No hay ninguna forma de contrarrestarla una vez ha empezado.

─Pobre desgraciado.

─Sí. Oye, ¿viste el final del partido de ayer...? ─Continuaron hasta que Danny oyó la puerta al final del pasillo ser cerrada.

Danny se quedó de pie un rato, aturdido, y luego maldijo y corrió de vuelta por donde había venido. Maldito imbécil. Danny iba a patearle el culo... después de haber realizado el vínculo. Hizo una mueca, pero siguió, decidido a no pensar en eso ahora. Subió las escaleras, jadeando y maldijo por lo bajo cuando la rodilla mala le dio una punzada. Golpeó con la palma de la mano la placa junto a la puerta de la _suite_ para abrir la puerta, entró y dejó caer la bolsa. Se quedó inmóvil un instante, con el corazón en la garganta, antes de entender lo que estaba viendo. McGarrett estaba desplomado sobre la pared transparente y trataba de inyectarse torpemente alguna clase de jeringa, pero las manos le temblaban tanto que ésta se le caía continuamente.

Pensando que era una especie de medicina para sentinels, Danny se apresuró a cogerla queriendo ayudar. Pero echó un vistazo a la etiqueta de la ampolla y maldijo de nuevo, largo y tendido y en voz alta. Su estúpido e idiota sentinel estaba intentando suicidarse. Gruñendo por lo bajo, lanzó con fuerza la ampolla contra la pared más lejana y observó con satisfacción cómo ésta se estrellaba y dejaba un rastro húmedo en la cara pintura. Se dejó caer de rodillas delante de McGarrett, quien lo miraba fijamente y con la boca abierta. La verdad, no era una imagen atractiva.

Ambos hablaron de forma simultánea.

─¿Estás loco? ─exclamó uno.

─¿Qué demonios te pasa? ─exclamó el otro.

Steve se quedó mirando al guía idiota delante de él. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Williams? ¿Acaso trataba de conseguir que lo violaran? Con un gruñido de rabia Steve alargó una mano y lo agarró con fuerza de la muñeca, con la intención de dar a entender el punto con violencia si era necesario. Pero antes de poder decir algo, un rápido gancho de derecha en la mandíbula lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás, contra la pared, y lo hizo ver, literalmente, estrellas.

─¡Ay, maldito hijo de puta! ─Se masajeó la mandíbula dolorida, ahora con la cabeza clara a pesar del golpe, y fulminó con la mirada al imbécil de su guía, quien se colocó delante de él y lo fulminó de vuelta. Parecía que Daniel Williams no se catalogaba como el tipo de guía calmado y meditativo.

─¡Oh, no, amigo mío! ¡No mientras yo esté presente! ─exclamó Danny con determinación, agarrándolo y zarandeándolo fuertemente. Joder, su piel estaba ardiendo; no era de extrañar que se viera tan hecho polvo. Lo aferró de los hombros e hizo una mueca cuando vio bien el pálido y tenso rostro y los ojos húmedos del otro. El corazón de Danny se derritió al ver las lágrimas contenidas en las oscuras pestañas. Steve era un buen hombre tratando de dar a su guía la libertad, incluso a expensas de su propia vida.

Danny tragó saliva y reuniendo el valor, empezó a hablar rápido, agitando las manos, antes de poder acobardarse.

─No tienes que hacer esto... He cambiado de opinión. Yo... estoy dispuesto a guiarte si todavía me quieres... ─Y miró de manera beligerante al aturdido sentinel y añadió con vehemencia─: Pero sólo con la condición de poder ver a Grace regularmente.

Steve se lo quedó mirando, parpadeando confuso. Debía estar ya en las últimas fases de delirio por una unión truncada, porque su mente le decía que Danny estaba ahí, y estaba _tocándolo_ , _a él_ , y le estaba hablando y ofreciéndole ser su guía. Alargó un dedo de forma tentativa y se lo clavó, bien fuerte, a la increíblemente ruidosa alucinación.

─¡Ay! ¡Vale, está bien! Estás tan ido, que ni siquiera tiene gracia. Venga, vamos a levantarnos y a hacer esto en un lugar más cómodo, como en la cama. Mierda, nunca pensé que le diría esto a un chico, ¿sabes? Espero que tú sepas lo que hay que hacer, porque yo no tengo ni idea. Siempre han sido mujeres para mí. Y no es que tú no seas un chico atractivo, porque lo eres, y sin tener que hacer mucho, la verdad, eres alto, moreno y encantador, y además con el elegante uniforme para rematarlo. Mis hermanas te asaltarían en un instante y no dejarían más que los huesos roídos, y mi madre seguro que te sentaría y te llenaría con su lasaña casera y su tiramisú hasta que hubieras ganado al menos diez quilos, porque Steve, puedo sentir tus costillas. Uno no ha tenido una comida decente hasta que no ha probado algo hecho por una mamá medio italiana y medio judía... ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué significa esa mirada? ¿Por qué me miras así?

─¿Siempre hablas tanto? ─musitó con voz ronca, mirando maravillado a su locuaz guía, mientras éste lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie, apoyando uno de los brazos de Steve alrededor de sus hombros y él mismo pasando un brazo, agarrándolo de la cintura, para arrastrarlo vertiginosamente hacia la amplia cama.

─La verdad es que sí. Es un rasgo de la familia Williams hablar hasta por los codos. Hay rumores que cuentan que la tía abuela Ida llevó a tres maridos al otro barrio con su parloteo. Deberías ver una reunión familiar, el ruido es tanto que opaca incluso a una bandada de gaviotas. Los vecinos llegan a llamar a la policía para acallar el cotorreo. Y tú, amigo mío, necesitarás, sin duda, tapones para los oídos. Ah, y que sepas que ronco como una sierra circular y me apropio de las sábanas, para que te enteres en lo que te estás metiendo.

─¿No lo hace todo el mundo? ─inquirió Steve confundido, mientras era acomodado contra el respaldo acolchado de la cama, y rápidamente Danny le alzó las piernas y empezó a desatarle las botas. Steve había sido un hombre de la marina desde que tenía diecinueve años, e incluso como SEAL pernoctó junto a su equipo. Para él era natural que la gente roncara y se tirara pedos durante la noche. Parpadeó cansadamente, disfrutando el sonido de la voz de Danny, saboreando su olor y el contacto, y soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir como el dolor comenzaba a desvanecerse así como el retroceso del agua de una marea.

»No tienes por qué hacerlo, estaré bien... ─mintió desesperadamente, intentando una vez más darle al otro hombre la oportunidad de escapar, apretando los puños fuertemente por el esfuerzo de no tocar.

Pero como respuesta obtuvo un resoplido mientras Danny le sacaba la segunda bota de un tirón y la lanzaba por encima del hombro.

─Sí, claro. Y la razón por la que el gremio me dejaría en paz es porque existe alguna regla que dice que no se molestará al «viudo» de un sentinel, ¿no, _señorito_ del ejército?

─Marina, soy de la marina ─lo corrigió ausentemente, distraído por el delicioso aroma de su guía, la imagen deslumbrante de sus ojos azules y la sensación de las fuertes manos tirando de sus ropas. Sintió una oleada de esperanza y extendió una mano vacilante, anhelando enormemente tocar, pero pensándolo mejor, retiró la mano antes de que Danny pudiera ofenderse y dejara de tocarlo.

Danny se dio cuenta del movimiento, vaciló y luego extendió su mano para coger la de Steve. Tenía una mano bonita y bien proporcionada, con dedos largos y encallecida por el arma. Entrelazó sus dedos sin pensarlo. Steve soltó un suspiro tembloroso, apretó el agarre y cerró los ojos con alivio por el contacto deseado, y una vez más a Danny le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde que el pobre hombre no tocaba a alguien sin sentir dolor? El sanitario de antes había dicho que Steve había estado sin un guía real durante _años_.

De forma impulsiva, Danny se acercó más a la cama y deslizó su otra mano por la cálida y húmeda nuca de Steve, quien parpadeó, sus largas pestañas revoloteando por el placer, y se inclinó buscando más hacia el contacto. Y poco a poco y con algo de timidez, movió ambas manos para abrazar al rubio por la cintura y acercarlo lo suficiente para poder enterrar el rostro en el ancho pecho. Entonces soltó un suspiro, se estremeció y se aferró firmemente, sintiéndose seguro y rodeado por el calor y aroma de su guía, arrullado por el constante latido de su corazón. Danny dudó un instante antes de también abrazarlo y jugar con su húmedo cabello.

Se asustó un poco cuando Steve se quedó laxo y dejó caer todo su peso sobre él, pero se relajó al darse cuenta que sólo estaba liberándose de parte de la tensión que había llegado a acumular durante tanto tiempo. Y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el calor que desprendía el delgado cuerpo bajo sus manos; claramente necesitaba agua, antes de que se desvaneciera. Buscando a su alrededor, vio una puerta que lo más probable diera a un comedor y la cocina de la _suite_ ; seguro que en la nevera habría algún tipo sofisticado de agua vitaminada. Le palmeó en el hombro y se alejó unos pasos para ir a buscarla, pero Steve articuló un ruido angustiado y se aferró más a la parte trasera de su camisa.

─Eh, eh... tranquilo... No voy a irme, te lo prometo... Sólo quiero un poco de agua de la nevera, ¿vale? ─El sentinel soltó un pequeño ruido incoherente de protesta─. Puedes verme desde aquí, dejaré la puerta abierta, ¿vale? ─añadió rápidamente, dándose cuenta que quizá la fiebre estaba afectando a Steve más de lo que había pensado y que por eso no estaba del todo en sus cabales. Se soltó suavemente, dándole una palmadita tranquilizadora en el hombro, y salió de la habitación. El sentinel siguió todos sus movimientos, clavando sus oscuros ojos en él, mientras abría y cerraba las manos de forma ansiosa.

Danny encontró no sólo una nevera enorme en la pequeña cocina, también un mueble bar repleto. Y tal y como había sospechado, la _suite_ estaba muy bien equipada con diversos alimentos y bebidas de la más alta calidad; la marina cuidaba muy bien de sus sentinels. En la nevera descubrió también un plato repleto de sándwiches de carne asada, que agarró junto a dos botellas de agua y un puñado de servilletas, y lo llevó todo de vuelta a la habitación.

Steve aguardaba inquieto, con una mirada irritable en su rostro angustiado, lo más probable con miedo de que el rubio pudiera desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Y Danny se preguntó, por qué ahora le parecía tan atroz la simple idea de abandonarlo, cuando hacía apenas unas horas había estado contemplando seriamente resistirse y noquearlo, o algo mucho peor. Dejó el plato en la mesita de noche y le tendió a Steve una de las botellas de agua.

─De acuerdo, es hora de comer y beber algo. Como ya dije, no tengo ni la más remota idea de los finos detalles del proceso para afianzar el vínculo, pero de lo que sí que estoy seguro es de que es mejor hacerlo con el estómago lleno. La última vez que comí algo fue ayer al mediodía, cuando aún estaba en Newark, y no precisamente algo muy sustancial o nutritivo... A no ser que estuviera inconsciente más de lo que creo... Y la verdad, estos sándwiches se ven muy apetecibles ─dijo, agitando uno para enfatizar su punto, y su estómago puso su granito de arena con un gruñido de aprobación. Miró al moreno y enrojeció cuando vio sus ojos dilatados y fijos en su boca, como si fuera la cosa más fascinante que hubiera visto nunca; la botella que agarraba en una mano, olvidada. Danny soltó un suspiro.

»Ya veo lo que estás haciendo... Steve, no puedes quedarte en Babia cada vez que yo abra la boca, sino te pasarás el resto de tu vida inconsciente. Ven, déjame que te eche una mano.

Tomó la botella de entre la laxa mano de Steve, la abrió y se la acercó a los labios, instándolo a beber. El moreno, obediente, lo hizo, con los ojos aún fijos en el rostro de Danny. Y le recordó un poco a Grace, cuando estaba cansada o enferma, tan dócil y dependiente de él, para cuidarla. Después del primer trago, el hombre bebió con avidez, y Danny se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría pasado de la última comida decente que debía haber tenido.

Bocado a bocado, consiguió que Steve comiera dos de los sándwiches, compartiéndolos y alternándose en las mordidas, y manteniendo un monólogo de ánimo. Para cuando acabaron de comer, a Steve le pesaban los párpados por el cansancio y Danny no mostraba mejor condición que él. Evidentemente esto de hacer de guía era algo agotador. Danny se mordió el labio un segundo, se encogió de hombros y tomó la decisión. Ya era demasiado tarde para rajarse, y tenía entre sus brazos un débil y semiinconsciente sentinel al que cuidar.

Empujó a Steve hasta acostarlo, se sacó sus propias deportivas con los pies, se subió a la cama y se tumbó a su lado. Y no le sorprendió cuando el más alto se acurrucó junto a él enseguida y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, enterrando la nariz en su cuello, pasó una de sus largas piernas por encima suyo y lo agarró con una mano firmemente de la cadera, presuntamente para evitar que escapara. Danny le acarició con dulzura la larga espalda, contento de que McGarrett pareciera menos febril.

Le sorprendía no estar teniendo alguna clase de ataque de histeria heterosexual porque, después de todo, ahí estaba, en la cama, abrazado a un hombre que apenas conocía, y con el que eventualmente tendría relaciones sexuales. En cambio, se sentía increíblemente calmado y en control a pesar de la situación. Al parecer esta cosa de la unión era algo escurridizo y funcionaba en ambos sentidos.

McGarrett se quedó dormido de inmediato, respirando de forma constante el cálido aliento contra la garganta de Danny, quien frunció el ceño y se rascó la mejilla, deseando realmente la existencia de un manual para tontos para este tipo de situaciones. Bostezó y también cayó rendido antes de darse cuenta. Ambos durmieron profundamente a lo largo de la pacífica noche de Hawái, abrazados el uno al otro como niños pequeños.

Danny despertó de un sueño de dulces besos para darse cuenta que efectivamente eran una realidad. Parpadeó adormilado, observando la oscura cabeza husmeando su pecho. McGarrett parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba despierto y seguía disfrutando del gran placer que la acción le estaba dando.

Primero descubría una parte y la acariciaba, la besaba tiernamente y luego la saboreaba suavemente con la punta de la lengua. A Danny le recordaba a un gato lamiendo delicadamente un bol de crema. El sentinel tenía los ojos cerrados y su expresión era la de un hombre que había encontrado su zen. Danny estudió el atractivo y extasiado rostro. Quizá debería de haberse sentido perturbado al haber sido despertado a medio proceso de que su sentinel lo marcara, pero no era así. Al parecer, ahora confiaba en el hombre a un nivel que ni él mismo era plenamente consciente todavía.

Pensó en cómo Steve se había refrenado y el dolor que había sufrido al luchar contra el vínculo para poder darle la libertad. El hombre había estado dispuesto a sacrificarse a sí mismo para que él pudiera recuperar su vida. Lo menos que Danny podía hacer era devolverle el favor, asegurándose de que a partir de entonces Steve tuviera una vida que valiera la pena vivir.

Se quedó absorto estudiando las facciones de su sentinel. McGarrett no era un hombre de belleza clásica. Tenía la nariz muy larga, y las cejas y los párpados un poco caídos, atorgándole un continuo aspecto adormilado. El pelo oscuro mostraba algunos vestigios de color plateado en las sienes; probablemente tendría su edad. Y recordó la súper alegre sonrisa de Steve cuando lo vio por primera vez, cómo le transformó el rostro largo y triste en algo irresistible. Y se descubrió queriendo verlo sonreír de nuevo pronto, verlo contento y feliz.

Mientras meditaba, Steve abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando, con las pupilas tan dilatadas que parecían negras. Luego le sonrió una enorme tonta sonrisilla y Danny no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Y levantó una mano de forma impulsiva y le acarició el rostro, y Steve se apoyó en el toque, con la enorme sonrisa todavía en el rostro. El sentinel estaba embebecido por el tacto, y todo debido a él.

─Oh, Steve, estás tan _ido_.

McGarrett respondió ampliando más su sonrisa y Danny rió levemente. El sentinel dejó caer su cabeza hacia abajo y le acarició felizmente el pezón izquierdo, rascándolo suavemente con la barba matutina, y consiguiendo un suspiro de asombro del otro ante la erótica sensación, y que el pezón se le endureciera.

Steve captó la reacción al instante y mantuvo los ojos entrecerrados pero fijos en Danny mientras inclinaba la cabeza y succionaba deliberadamente la pequeña protuberancia rosada, que al parecer conectaba directamente a su polla, porque al instante estuvo duro, con la polla apretando contra su ropa. Todavía con los ojos fijos en él, respiró profundamente y deslizó una mano hacia abajo, ahuecándola y acariciándole la entrepierna. Luego volvió a alzar la cabeza.

─Por favor...

Era más que una simple petición. Era un alegato para ser entendido. El control que el hombre seguía manteniendo lo sorprendía. Podía sentir la temperatura subiendo y cómo temblaba contra él. Durante una de sus patrullas en sus pinitos como policía, fue testigo del brutal resultado de una unión forzada, de como la guía, violada, con la mirada ausente y en _shock_ fue llevada junto a su descontrolado sentinel por un eficiente equipo de «limpieza» del gremio. Y no podía evitar preguntarse ahora, cómo podrían llegar a funcionar juntos, como pareja, después de eso. ¿Cómo podría esa guía confiar en su sentinel?

Pero esto era diferente. Esto entre ellos era... _suyo_. Ambos estaban juntos en esto y lo que hicieran ahora determinaría cómo resultarían las cosas entre ellos como pareja. Y Danny se dio cuenta de que tal vez podrían estar por encima de todas esas brutales uniones a las que estaba tan familiarizado. Quizá hubiera mucho más que no conocía. Tomó un profundo suspiro y acarició la nuca de su sentinel, apretándolo suavemente, y viendo las largas pestañas ante su toque.

Steve ansiaba el contacto como nada; había estado aislado durante años en formas que Danny sólo empezaba a comprender, y debió de haberse sentido terriblemente solo. Y como criatura social que él era, encontraba ese pensamiento insoportable. Él mismo había sido criado en una gran caótica y ruidosa familia; tocar era una reacción instintiva para Danny. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse no poder tocar a sus seres queridos. Actuando por instinto, se sentó y abrazó fuertemente al otro hombre. McGarrett se quedó petrificado un segundo, y luego le devolvió el abrazo torpemente, aferrándolo con fuerza, enterrando tímidamente el rostro en la curva de su hombro.

Danny lo mantuvo entre sus brazos, proporcionándole todo el contacto que pudiera necesitar, meciéndolo suavemente, casi de la misma manera en la que consolaba a Grace cuando ésta lo necesitaba. Podía hacerlo, pensó. McGarrett era atractivo, y al final, el sexo era sexo. Se las arreglarían con la suficiente práctica. Y sintiéndose audaz, lo besó en la oscura cabeza, y Steve se estremeció entre sus brazos y alzó el semblante para mirarlo fijamente, empezando a jadear levemente, con los labios entreabiertos. Danny lo tranquilizó con una caricia, le agarró con ternura la mandíbula con una mano y lo besó tiernamente.

─Shhh... Está bien, estaremos bien... Podemos hacer esto, ¿cierto, compañero?

Steve parpadeó y luego le sonrió con una de esas megasonrisas que le transformaban totalmente el rostro.

─Sí, sí, Danny, lo que tú quieras... ─tartamudeó con el corazón en los ojos y sonrojado, avergonzado de su propia necesidad.

Danny suspiró de forma calmada, se inclinó hacia delante y presionó su frente contra la de su sentinel hasta estar respirando el mismo aire.

─No, Steve... Es lo que _ambos_ queramos...

Lo hicieron con calma. Se desvistieron el uno al otro con mimo, explorando vacilantes el territorio masculino desconocido del cuerpo contrario con manos y boca. Era raro estar besando a otro hombre, pero intrigante a su vez, y cuanto más se exploraban, más crecía su excitación. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a las curvas suaves y blandas de una mujer, por lo que el cambio a fuertes músculos e inesperado vello corporal fue algo a lo que debieron acostumbrarse. Danny nunca había estado con otro hombre, y Steve, aunque estaba acostumbrado a la compañía, nunca había culminado el acto con ninguno, ni siquiera con un guía, sintiéndose abrumado y quedándose en Babia.

Danny sintió curiosidad por las cicatrices de guerra, y por los varios tatuajes cubriendo el esbelto cuerpo, y tomó nota mental para preguntarle, luego, acerca de cada uno de ellos. ¿Habían dolido? ¿Y qué significarían los diseños?

Evitó que Steve se desconectara en modo alguno en diversas ocasiones, con un toque, un beso o incluso una palabra. Y descubrió que ser besado y sostenido por alguien más grande que él era algo que le gustaba y lo excitaba, aunque podría haber vivido sin la barba. Tocar una polla que no era la suya fue raro al principio, y McGarrett sin duda no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse en ese departamento. Hacer el amor con Steve resultó ser más sencillo de lo que pensó; el hombre tenía un cuerpo hermoso, moreno y delgado, es probable que de toda la natación y las carreras que el SEAL haría para mantener la forma física militar necesaria, y olía bien; sabía incluso mejor.

Aparentemente Steve estaba tan fascinado con el vello del rubio, como Danny con los tatuajes de Steve. Y se dedicó un buen rato a retozar felizmente en la pelusa dorada, acariciándola y examinando la sedosa textura. También parecieron gustarle bastante sus firmes manos y pies, y dedicó otros tantos minutos para besarlos y explorar su firme estructura. Le fascinaba el olor y el sabor del cuerpo de Danny, y felizmente husmeó sus axilas y su entrepierna; lo que al rubio le hizo cosquillas y rompió en risas, y Steve junto a él. De hecho, pasaron gran parte del tiempo riendo en la cama, mientras se conocían más profundamente, sin tener mucha idea de lo que estaban haciendo, pero con un entusiasmo y fascinación _in crescendo_. Y Danny tuvo que alejar con firmeza la cálida y húmeda boca de Steve de su entrepierna antes de correrse.

Esa primera vez no precisaron del lubricante que hallaron en el bien surtido cajón de la mesita de noche. Fue torpe y con prisas, con codazos y choque de dientes, pero todo lo necesario para que ambos terminaran fue el contacto de piel con piel, los profundos besos hambrientos y tomar en sus manos al otro. Danny se corrió segundos después de que Steve exclamara y se corriera sobre su puño cerrado. Después de todo, había pasado ya un tiempo de lo de Rachel, y los fuertes brazos que lo sostenían y el cálido y musculoso cuerpo pegado al suyo se sentían magníficos. Y además, ser el único foco de un amoroso sentinel era una sensación embriagadora.

La segunda vez fue dos cuartos de lo mismo, excepto que Steve, más confiado y experimentado, tomó el control. Se sentó apoyando la espalda en una montaña de almohadas contra el respaldo de la cama, y situó a Danny a horcajadas sobre él, presionando sus erecciones la una contra la otra de una forma deliciosa. Intercambiaron lentamente besos profundos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a sonreírse como idiotas. Danny estaba abrazado a Steve por el cuello, y parecía decidido a besar lentamente a su sentinel hasta la estupidez. Steve, con gusto, lo dejó, devolviéndole cada beso con gran avidez; nunca se cansaría del sabor de Danny. Y deslizó sus grandes manos de forma perezosa sobre la amplia espalda de su guía, arriba y abajo, acariciándolo suavemente, y deslizándolas hacia abajo, hasta alcanzarle y apretarle las rosadas y perfectas nalgas.

Esta vez fue Danny el que se corrió primero con un grito de sorpresa cuando Steve le clavó los dientes afilados repentinamente en el cuello, cerca de la línea de nacimiento del pelo, y succionó con fuerza, marcándolo al fin. Gruñó suavemente en advertencia cuando el rubio trató de alejarse, sosteniéndole con una mano la cabeza, manteniéndolo inmóvil mientras mordisqueaba la delicada y magullada piel lo suficiente para dejar tras de sí una marca permanente como prueba de reivindicación, mientras con la otra mano trabajaba sin piedad su erección. Danny sólo pudo aferrarse a los anchos hombros de su sentinel y estremecerse a través de un orgasmo increíble. Y la visión y aroma del placer de su guía hizo a Steve correrse en segundos, acabando ambos en un buen desastre.

Más tarde, Steve besó la marca con cariño, estrechando cerca suyo a su guía mientras éste se quejaba adormecido pero largamente sobre sentinels caníbales con dientes afilados que deberían picar otras cosas y no a sus propios guías. Se acurrucaron el uno junto al otro, mientras recuperaban las fuerzas. Danny se quedó dormido apoyado en el hombro de Steve, envuelto en un abrazo protector, mientras que Steve permaneció despierto, con los ojos fijos en el rostro durmiente del rubio, memorizando con avidez todas sus características.

Podía sentir la unión afianzándose; era una sensación embriagadora. Y sentía la gran fascinación por su guía, por su rubio cabello, su hermoso cuerpo compacto, los brillantes ojos azules con sus marcas de expresión, su torso velludo, la pronunciada barbilla y esa boca mordaz que nunca callaba. Danny era un hombre condenadamente atractivo, tan rubio y con la piel pálida y rosada, y el contraste con la suya, más morena, y su cuerpo más esbelto lo fascinaba.

La tercera vez, Danny despertó arropado por el cálido cuerpo de Steve mientras lo besaba y lamía, memorizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo compacto, desde la rubia y despeinada cabeza hasta las plantas de sus pequeños pies. Esta vez cuando Steve alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, Danny pudo ver la mirada primitiva adueñarse de él, así que no se resistió cuando McGarrett le dio la vuelta y le mordisqueó y besó un camino por su espalda, hasta abrirle con la lengua e insistentes dedos bien lubricados. Danny se agarró al cabecero y aguantó, apretando los dientes para no gritar mientras las sensaciones cambiaban de extrañas a algo sorprendente.

Se sentía tan bien que ni siquiera tuvo miedo cuando el otro finalmente levantó sus caderas para poder montarlo. Y dolió al principio, después de todo, era virgen en esa zona y Steve estaba bien dotado, pero cuando las suaves y firmes embestidas encontraron ese lugar oculto en su cuerpo, el placer fue acumulándose y sobreponiéndose al dolor. Y durante unos minutos entre ellos sólo hubo calor, el crujido de la cama, el ruido húmedo de las embestidas, de la piel contra piel, de gemidos roncos y de fuertes manos agarrando fuertemente las caderas del otro hasta casi amoratarlas. Le siguió el grito gutural de Danny al correrse y un gruñido grave de triunfo de Steve al venirse dentro del prieto calor de su guía, y el calor alcanzó su punto máximo.

Fue como si le hubiera estallado una luz muy potente en la cabeza, y cuando volvió en sí, estaba echado sobre la espalda de su guía, mordisqueándole de manera inconsciente la nuca, acariciando la marca de su reclamo. Seguía conectado a él, y ahora, con la cabeza más clara y sin ningún dolor a parte del del roce de la barba en la piel, del cosquilleo de los chupetones en la garganta y hombros, y de las marcas que Danny le había dejado con las uñas. El rubio ya estaba casi dormido debajo de él, agotado. Steve respiró el embriagador aroma a sexo y el olor de ambos, relajándose. Habría deseado bañarse en esa esencia a ellos y oler siempre así.

Steve lo besó en la mejilla y se salió suavemente, comprobando con ternura que no tuviera algún desgarro. Aliviado cuando encontró sólo unas gotas de sangre en el borde, donde la delicada piel había sido estirada demasiado apresuradamente, caminó hasta el baño y regresó con una toalla húmeda y caliente y un ungüento calmante, y se puso manos a la obra. No pudo resistirse a acariciarle y morderle las nalgas, finalmente cediendo a la tentación y dejándole un gran chupetón en la izquierda. Danny tenía un culo perfecto y su sentinel estaba decidido a dejarle su propio sello de aprobación a pesar de las soñolientas protestas.

Cuando hubo acabado, tiró el paño al suelo y se acurrucó en torno a su amante, tirando con avidez del cuerpo robusto, enredando sus piernas y disfrutando del peso y de la calidez de su guía. Sonrió ante las soñolientas quejas incoherentes de Danny, cuando éste fue perturbado, y le permitió usarlo como una almohada humana, apretándolo más, y acariciándole el salvaje cabello rubio. Se sentía como si fuera a explotar por dentro de pura felicidad. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes había pensado que tendría la suerte de tener esto... de tenerlo... a _él_... Un hombre tan volátil y perfecto, que llenaba de luz y ruido todos los oscuros rincones de su vida. Afrontando un futuro desconocido, en un mano a mano, junto a él, y que de alguna manera parecía decidido a mantenerlo.

Y le llamó la atención un suave gruñido y un movimiento junto a la pared, y volvió la cabeza para ver a su espíritu animal, una pantera negra, lamiendo con determinación a un tejón que rezongaba y parecía igualmente decidido a acurrucarse en una bola bien apretada y dormitar con su espesa cola sobre el hocico. Y se quedó dormido, con su guía entre sus brazos, y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, al sonido de ronroneos del felino y los ronquidos del mustélido.

_Dieciocho meses después..._

Catherine y su sentinel llegaron al muelle después de que el SWAT ya hubiera despejado la zona y el gremio hubiera pedido la presencia de un sentinel y un guía. Allá los recibió un jefe de operaciones del gremio quien saludó rápidamente a Jude y asintió cortésmente a Catherine.

─¿Situación? ─preguntó Jude, mirando por encima del otro hombre más bajo, tratando de extender su visión hasta el almacén cercado por la cinta amarilla.

Judson Jubal Scott tenía sólo dos sentidos agudizados, la vista y el oído, pero su imponente altura y envergadura eran más que suficiente para respaldar la carrera que había elegido como agente sentinel del NCIS. Había tenido la gran fortuna de conocer a Catherine cuando ella estaba de paso en el centro de San Diego para un curso de reciclaje antes de ser asignada a su siguiente misión, después de abandonar Kauai. Y habían conectado casi de inmediato.

─Se trata de un sentinel fuera de control y de su guía herido. El primero se volvió loco cuando hirieron a su guía, que perdió el conocimiento. Ha seguido atacando a todos los traficantes que estaban dentro del almacén. Hemos extraído a los que todavía estaban vivos. Su equipo está tratando de razonar con él para permitir a los de emergencias que examinen al guía, pero no hemos tenido suerte hasta ahora.

─¿De quién se trata? ─inquirió Catherine enérgicamente, recorriendo mentalmente la lista de sentinels conocidos en las islas hawaianas.

─Se trata del jefe del nuevo grupo especial del gobernador, un sentinel de la marina. Su nombre es teniente comandante Steve McGarrett; su guía es el sargento detective Daniel Williams.

Catherine masculló sorprendida. Jude giró la cabeza velozmente, centrándose en ella.

─¿Cath? ─inquirió gravemente. Ella le palmeó el musculoso brazo con aire ausente, con la intención de calmar sus instintos de protección.

─Somos viejos conocidos, Jude. Es el hombre al que fui asignada antes de conocerte.

Jude asintió, tomándolo con calma. Ella nunca le había hablado mucho del tema, pero sabía del gran cariño que ella le había tomado al sentinel y que el no poder unirse a él, la había entristecido. Le sonrió suavemente, mostrando sus dientes blancos que contrastaban considerablemente con su piel oscura.

─Nena, si alguien puede llegar a ese chico, ésa eres tú.

Su fe en ella era absoluta. Ella lo había salvado de volverse loco cuando se conocieron, cuando apenas le quedaba algún control sobre sus sentidos. Y ahora rara vez tenía dolores de cabeza. La morena le devolvió la sonrisa, trémula, y le tomó la mano.

─¡Está bien, vamos a hacerlo!

Y se adentraron en el oscuro almacén, pasando por debajo de la cinta de precaución, siguiendo el sonido de una tranquila voz de hombre, a través del laberinto de cajas de envío, hacia la zona de oficinas en el otro extremo. Al llegar al final del lóbrego pasillo, hallaron a una mujer asiática, menuda, vestida con un chaleco táctico antibalas y cargando un rifle casi tan largo como ella misma. Parecía demasiado joven para ser un miembro del equipo de élite del gobernador. Ella les tendió una mano e intercambiaron rápidamente los saludos pertinentes.

─Kono Kalakahua, del Cinco-0. Steve se ha calmado, un poco, creo que todavía no nos reconoce... Pero está escuchando a Chin.

─Excelente. Eso demuestra que está empezando a controlarse ─afirmó Catherine con aprobación.

Continuaron y entraron en una zona despejada de la parte posterior. Ambos parpadearon horrorizados ante la visión de los cuerpos destrozados y esparcidos por doquier, y la sangre cubriendo gran parte del suelo de hormigón; tenía que haber al menos media docena de traficantes muertos ahí. Un atractivo y tranquilo hombre asiático, que llevaba un rifle entre las manos, estaba arrodillado cerca, y le hablaba de forma tranquila a McGarrett, quien estaba arrodillado en una esquina de manera protectora sobre su desvanecido guía. Catherine abrió los ojos enormemente al ver en tal estado a su antiguo amante.

Steve estaba cubierto de sangre. Tenía manchas en el rostro contorsionado, la camiseta azul claro y el chaleco, y en las manos y en los antebrazos. Mantenía cerca suyo a un inconsciente Danny, aguantándole la cabeza contra su pecho. El rubio también tenía sangre en el rostro inmóvil, y en el cabello y en el frontal de la camisa blanca, por lo que no se podía ver la gravedad de su estado. El moreno se dio cuenta de los recién llegados, bufó entre dientes con rabia y les gruñó en advertencia, moviéndose para poner más de su propio cuerpo entre ellos y su guía.

─Steve, soy yo, Catherine. Hemos venido a ayudarte ─habló con la mayor templanza que fue capaz, proyectando calma, a pesar del rastro de miedo que en realidad estaba sintiendo. Nunca antes había visto a un sentinel perder el oremus. La situación la habían cubierto en las clases de entrenamiento, por supuesto, pero sólo de manera teórica. En su mayoría, los sentinels que perdían a sus guías nunca se recuperaban; morían, se suicidaban o se volvían locos, y entonces tenían que ser recluidos en un centro psiquiátrico por el resto de sus vidas.

Steve entrecerró los ojos, fijando su salvaje mirada color avellana en ella, y olfateó el aire, pero no mostró ningún indicio de reconocerla. Volvió a gruñir en advertencia, y con sumo cuidado, tiró de su guía hacia él, arropándole la cabeza contra su pecho con una mano, pero con su propia cabeza aún girada, vigilante y manteniendo un ojo en Jude, a quien había identificado como la mayor amenaza. Catherine continuó hablándole, tratando de calmarlo lo suficiente para que recordara y conectaran de algún modo, pero no estaba funcionando. Esos ojos ferales miraban a través de ella y seguían centrados en su mayoría en el hombre más grande, quien estaba de pie en silencio detrás de ella.

Casi una hora después, Catherine tenía la garganta seca y se sentía frustrada.

Steve gruñía si alguno osaba acercarse a la invisible marca de NO PASAR que guardaba con tanto recelo, y no había dado ninguna señal de que les entendiera o incluso de que les reconociera. Catherine estaba considerando, aunque a regañadientes, pedir una pistola tranquilizante; era su último recurso ya que resultaba peligroso y antiproducente cuando se usaba en un sentinel fuera de control. Incluso trató de convencer a Jude de que esperara afuera, buscando con eso reducir la agitación que Steve claramente sentía ante la presencia de otro sentinel en el lugar. Finalmente, se oyó un suave gemido desde la esquina que Steve había estado defendiendo con tanta diligencia, seguido por un leve movimiento del cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Danny estaba recuperando el conocimiento.

─Ay, ay, ay... Joder, mi cabeza... ¿Qué demonios ha...? ─exclamó el rubio, alzando la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor de forma amodorrada, y luego enfocándose en Steve, quien estaba acariciándolo con ansiedad y todavía manteniendo un ojo en la gente que seguía considerando como intrusos. Danny soltó otro quejido y alcanzó con una mano la mandíbula de su sentinel para zarandearlo levemente, como reprimenda.

─Oh, Steve, ¿qué has hecho _esta_ vez? ¿Te has puesto todo neandertal en pleno Oahu? ─La voz ronca sonó cariñosa, mientras el detective se incorporaba con dificultad, ignorando a todos menos a Steve. Chin y Kono sonrieron aliviados. Mientras Danny pudiera hablar, estaría bien. Y ahora sólo tenía que tranquilizar a un sentinel en extremo ansioso.

»Eh, mírame, súper SEAL. Mira, es sólo un rasguño en el brazo... Y tropecé al saltar fuera del camino de ese AK y me golpeé en la cabeza con la esquina de una caja. Ya sabes que las heridas en la cabeza siempre sangran mucho... Eh, vamos, Steve..., vuelve conmigo... ─habló suavemente, tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos y presionando su frente con la contraria, murmurando algo en voz baja, demasiado bajo para el oído de Catherine, pero no para el de Jude, que sí pudo oírlo y lo hizo sonreír lentamente.

Al cabo de un rato Steve dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Alzó la cabeza y parpadeó como un búho, mirando alrededor y luego el paciente semblante de su guía. Abrió la boca un segundo y luego la alarma se extendió en su semblante y abrazó fuertemente a su guía herido.

─¿Danno? ─Su voz sonó fina y temblorosa por el miedo.

─Ya pasó, Steve, cogiste a los malos. Por lo que veo, _realmente_ cogiste a los malos. ¿Qué me dices si salimos de aquí y nos vamos a casa?

El rubio levantó ambas manos para agarrarse al otro de los hombros, permitiéndole que lo ayudara a levantarse con gran cuidado. Y la amenazante mirada de _ni siquiera pienses en cargarme, McGarrett_ , fue ignorada cuando se tambaleó vertiginosamente, y su sentinel lo cargó con un gruñido, haciendo caso omiso de las indignadas protestas mientras lo llevaba hasta donde aguardaban los sanitarios de emergencias junto al ambulancia.

Steve saludó a Catherine con la cabeza cuando pasaron junto a ella, sorprendido de verla ahí, pero su atención estaba esencialmente puesta en su compañero lesionado. Rondó cerca del ambulancia mientras se limpiaba la cara y las manos, manteniendo un ojo de águila en los técnicos que estaban tratando a su guía. Pero fue obvio que volvía a estar en su sano juicio cuando cuestionó enérgicamente a sus otros dos compañeros por los detalles de la operación, dejándolos atrás para supervisar el trabajo del forense y de su equipo, partiendo junto a su guía, cuando a pesar de las vigorosas quejas de éste, fue llevado en una camilla y trasladado al centro médico de Queen’s.

Kelly y Kalakahua se detuvieron cortésmente a agradecer a Catherine sus esfuerzos, con el alivio evidente en sus rostros al saber que sus compañeros iban a estar bien, antes de seguir con sus trabajos.

Catherine se apoyó contra el costado de Jude, ajustándose bajo su fuerte brazo. Estaba teniendo sentimientos encontrados sobre Steve en esos momentos; desazón porque éste apenas la había registrado; alivio de que él y su guía estuvieran bien; angustia por no haber sido ella la que lo hubiera sacado de ese estado. Y Jude se dio cuenta de su descontento y la abrazó.

─No puedes ayudar a todo el mundo, nena.

─Lo sé... Lo sé ─dijo, tratando de librarse de la sensación de fracaso. Parte de la desazón, derivaba del hecho de que odiaba fallar.

Mientras regresaban al coche, a Catherine le vibró el teléfono en el bolsillo con la llegada de un mensaje de texto. Lo sacó y reconoció en seguida el número. Leyó el breve mensaje con una sonrisa en los labios y se lo enseñó a su sentinel.

─McGarrett acaba de invitarnos a cenar a su casa mañana por la noche.

Jude arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente.

─¿E iremos?

Catherine sonrió.

─Sí, eso creo. Realmente me gustaría conocer a Danny.

Jude asintió plácidamente.

─Genial, porque a mí realmente me gustaría conocer a Steve cuando no está con los ojos fuera de órbita y listo para arrancarme la cabeza.

Llegaron a la dirección dada unos minutos antes de lo acordado. Jude cargó con facilidad la caja de Longboards bajo el brazo y Catherine una botella de buen vino tinto. La dirección difería del diminuto y aislado bungaló que Steve acostumbraba a usar tiempo atrás. Ésta era una casa antigua, situada en un barrio tranquilo y de lujo, y le sorprendió que diera directamente al océano. Steve abrió la puerta, vestido de manera informal con unos pantalones cortos color caqui y una desgastada camiseta sin mangas. Los saludó con una amplia sonrisa, a ella la abrazó brevemente y le estrechó la mano a Jude. Parecía realmente contento de verlos, y más abierto y relajado de lo que nunca antes lo había visto.

─Vamos atrás, estoy haciendo mar y montaña en la parrilla, ¿os parece?

─¡Oh, tío, un bistec siempre será bienvenido! ─indicó Jude con fervor. Catherine sonrió y negó con la cabeza con cariño; su pareja siempre tenía apetito. Steve sonrió, asintió y los condujo por el interior hasta la terraza a través de varias habitaciones y de una encantadora cocina pasada de moda.

Jude olfateó apreciativamente el delicioso aroma de la carne cocinándose mientras dejaba la cerveza en la mesa auxiliar. McGarrett metió de inmediato la mayoría de las botellas en hielo para enfriarlas y descorchó el vino para dejarlo respirar.

El sonido de una risa infantil llamó la atención de Catherine, que vio a Danny en la playa aparentemente construyendo un elaborado castillo de arena junto a una niña pequeña. Steve también los miró y sonrió eufórico.

─Esa es Gracie, la hija de Danny. La tenemos los fines de semana y en gran parte de las vacaciones. La próxima semana cumple seis años ─dijo Steve, orgulloso de su pequeña familia, y luego se giró para sonreírles─. Danny y yo estamos teniendo apuros para explicarle por qué no puede tener un poni para su cumpleaños.

Jude rió amenamente. Su hermana tenía seis críos y estaba acostumbrado a la falta de sentido común que tiene la lógica de un niño pequeño. Catherine también sonrió, contenta de ver a Steve tan abierto y feliz; se veía muy cambiado del distante y taciturno hombre que había conocido.

─¿Tal vez podáis regalarle unas clases de equitación en su lugar? ─sugirió ella.

Steve parpadeó pensativo y le lanzó tal sonrisa que la hizo parpadear a ella.

─Ésa es una gran idea, Cath. Danno estará aliviado de no tener que construir un establo en el garaje y un potrero en el patio trasero.

Steve se levantó para hurgar en la parrilla. Danny los vio y se acercó a ellos desde la playa, dejando a Gracie trabajando arduamente con su pala y cubo rosados. También vestía de manera informal, descalzo, con una camiseta blanca y unas bermudas tejanas. Tenía una tirita en forma de mariposa en la frente y Catherine pudo apreciar un vendaje más aparatoso en el bíceps, no del todo cubierto por la manga de la camiseta. Catherine lo analizó críticamente, sintiendo curiosidad por el escurridizo guía. Había estado tan decidido a escapar de ellos en Newark, que no pudo evitar el escepticismo y preguntarse lo mucho que habría luchado la unión con Steve, y si realmente estaba bien y tan feliz como lo estaba el otro. Su propio vínculo con Jude había sido inesperado, pero bienvenido y apacible.

El rubio inclinó la cabeza a un lado y le devolvió la mirada, antes de tenderle una mano. La analizó con sus agudos ojos pálidos de policía, y ella se sonrojó, avergonzada de haber sido atrapada mirándolo. Él le sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza, y luego se volvió hacia Jude.

─Judson Jubal Scott, exdefensa de los Cowboys, si no me equivoco. Es un placer, tío ─dijo, estrechándole la mano a Jude, tan grande que envolvió la suya.

─Lo mismo digo, amigo ─emitió el otro de forma ensordecedora, complacido, como siempre, por la mención de su corta carrera en el fútbol americano profesional, encantado de ser reconocido. Y ambos se metieron de lleno en una conversación sobre estadísticas y jugadas. Catherine le sonrió a Steve cuando éste cruzó la mirada con la suya y puso los ojos en blanco desde donde estaba, vigilando aún la comida. Ella sabía que Steve había sido un quarterback en el instituto, pero que no era un fan tan adepto de los deportes; siempre focalizado en su carrera. Dejó al par en su charla y se acercó a la parrilla para echarle una mano al moreno, quien le sonrió y le dio las gracias cuando ella le pasó un plato para poner las brochetas de gambas.

─Parece que se llevan bien ─se aventuró ella. Steve sonrió de forma cariñosa mientras miraba al rubio, quien gesticulaba ampliamente con las manos, haciendo la pantomima de lanzar un balón, sin duda diciendo algo importante sobre alguna jugada desconocida para él.

─Danny sería capaz de hablar hasta la saciedad sobre deportes. Le encantan el fútbol americano y el béisbol.

─¡Steve! ¡Steve mira lo que he encontrado! ─exclamó Grace corriendo hacia ellos. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que tenían visitas, y se escondió tras Steve, asomándose por un lado para observar a Catherine de forma tímida.

El moreno se arrodilló de inmediato, y examinó y admiró una pequeña estrella de mar seca. La pequeña rió radiante y saludó a Catherine con una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de salir corriendo hacia la terraza para enseñarle la estrella de mar a su padre, quien también se detuvo a media conversación para ver y admirar el hallazgo. Luego Danny alzó la cabeza y miró a Steve con gran intensidad, e intercambiaron una mirada cariñosa antes de que Grace volviera a correr de nuevo para terminar el castillo.

Catherine carraspeó con suavidad.

─Te ves feliz, Steve. Me alegro por ti.

Él inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió de forma entrañable, casi tímida. Y regresó la vista de manera involuntaria al rubio, quien estaba riendo a carcajadas con Jude, la cabeza echada atrás y describiendo arcos épicos con las manos en el aire.

─Sabes, nunca pensé que lo encontraría... Estaba seguro de que iba a morir solo... ─Seguía contemplando a su pareja, y sus ojos se sumieron de repente en un sitio lejano, frío y solitario. Catherine no pudo evitar la mueca al percibir tan claramente el dolor en sus ojos. Se veía muy vulnerable.

─¿Qué pasó? ─preguntó en voz baja, creciendo su empatía─. ¿Luchó contra el vínculo?

Steve posó los ojos en los de ella y luego volvió a mirar a su guía, sonriendo irónicamente ante el recuerdo.

─Lo dejé irse... Lo tenía todo planeado. Cogí de la farmacia una ampolla entera de sedante. Iba a suicidarme... ─Le dedicó a Catherine otra tímida sonrisa cuando percibió su sorpresa─. Pero él regresó, rompió el vial y me dio un puñetazo.

La mirada que posó en su guía entonces fue una de completa admiración y orgullo.

─Había decidido llevar a cabo el vínculo conmigo y me dijo que estaba loco.

Y había una nota de asombro en su voz, como si todavía le resultara difícil de creer que Danny hubiera decidido realmente quedarse con él. Steve devolvió su atención a la parrilla y le dio la vuelta a los filetes, con una diminuta sonrisa persistente en los labios.

Catherine se recargó en uno de los postes de la terraza, sintiéndose bastante turbada ante tales revelaciones. Y sintiéndose culpable, recordó haberse alejado esa noche, más preocupada por sus propios celos y sus sentimientos heridos que del hombre que era incapaz de unirse a ella por causas ajenas a él. ¿Qué habría pasado si Danny no hubiera regresado? Steve habría muerto solo y en silencio, mientras ella se sumía en una avalancha de autocompasión.

No era de extrañar que Steve no hubiera podido unirse a ella. A pesar de su empatía, ella no había sabido ver cuán grande era la desesperación del otro, lo que la hacía una candidata lamentable para convertirse en su guía. Lo meditó de forma melancólica, castigándose mentalmente a sí misma, mientras respondía de forma automática a las preguntas del otro sobre cuándo y cómo había conocido a Jude.

Steve anunció que la comida estaba lista, y Danny se levantó de la mesa para ayudarle, yendo a la cocina a coger el gran bol de ensalada que habían dejado preparada y enfriándose en la nevera. El resto de la noche pasó sin incidentes, la comida estuvo deliciosa y Jude habló con elocuencia del dominio de Steve en la parrilla, lo que les llevó a una ronda de brindis. Y antes de que Catherine se diera cuenta, ya era hora de despedirse, y Steve, siempre el perfecto anfitrión, los acompañó hasta la puerta después de extraerles sendas promesas de que volverían a visitarlos. Danny se había despedido de ellos antes e ido arriba para meter a Grace en la cama.

Ya estaban en el coche, cuando Catherine se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el _clutch_ en una de las sillas de la terraza. Dejó a Jude jugueteando con los botones de la radio y recorrió el lateral de la casa sigilosamente para cogerlo, todavía dándole vueltas a la relación de Steve y Danny, deseando saber a ciencia cierta si efectivamente el mordaz rubio se preocupaba por su sentinel tanto como éste obviamente lo hacía por su guía. Steve llevaba el corazón en los ojos cuando miraba al otro. Y aunque sabía que no era asunto suyo, todavía sentía que había abandonado a Steve cuando él más había necesitado su amistad y confianza, y estaba preocupada.

Encontró su bolso donde lo había dejado y se dio la vuelta para irse, cuando una suave risa y murmullos graves de voces masculinas llamaron su atención desde la playa. Bajó las escaleras del porche y se asomó para ver el patio trasero a través de las sombras de la noche. La luna llena arrojaba su esplendor máximo sobre el patio y la pequeña playa de Steve, iluminando el castillo de arena construido por Grace esa tarde y las dos sillas de madera colocadas una junto a la otra. El moreno estaba sentado en una de ellas, con una cerveza en una mano, y con Danny de pie entre sus piernas, sonriéndole cariñosamente.

Observó como Danny lo tomaba tiernamente del rostro y se inclinaba hacia delante para tomar su boca en un beso abrasador. Steve soltó un sonido suave de contento y deslizó ambas manos alrededor de la cintura del otro, tirando de él hacia abajo, hacia su regazo, dejando caer la cerveza en el proceso, que rodó inadvertida hasta la orilla. Catherine se sonrojó ante la erótica imagen. Parecía que ya tenía su respuesta, y sonriendo para sus adentros, regresó al coche donde la esperaba su propio sentinel.

Ella nunca vio la mirada satisfecha y petulante que Danny le dio a su espalda, satisfecho de haber reclamado abiertamente a Steve ante su exguía. El moreno soltó un pequeño gruñido de insatisfacción ante la momentánea distracción de su guía y su falta repentina de besos, y Danny obedientemente puso remedio a ello. No sería la primera vez que follaban en la playa y que despertaban a la mañana siguiente con arena en lugares innombrables.

Fin


End file.
